


Young Love

by LittleRoses



Series: Oc one shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst!, Drama!, F/M, First Meetings, It's Hannah's parents' love story, Maybe you can learn to like the old Ronald, Parties, Slow Burn, Ya know before he lost it, Young Love, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah's parents had a beautiful yet tragic love story. This is their story.





	1. First Meeting

Clara Johnson, a beautiful young woman with light brown hair and crystal blue, intelligent eyes came from a very wealthy family. In these times that meant parties, suitors and impression,

She sat in her window seat, looking longingly out at the streets below. She barely ever goes off the property, usually only able to get fresh air in the garden. Though occasionally she is allowed to go shopping with the servants or to a party in another home.

"Miss Johnson!" her personal maid and close friend Iris entered her bedroom with her clothes for the day "Would you like any assistance in dressing today?"

"Oh no, that's just fine Iris! I am fine on my own. I told you to call me Clara. I don't care if you "belong" to my parents, you're my friend." Clara offered a smile.

"If that is what you wish, er, Clara." Iris sat the clothes on the bed "I will go fetch you some eggs and bread. Perhaps some tea as well!" and with that the young maid scurried off.

Clara was not a huge fan of the many layers for dresses.

She wore (this _**MINUS THE HAT/HEADDRESS**_ : https://www.google.com/search?q=wealthy+blue+1700s+everyday+dress+England&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwigxOXYopbfAhUtnuAKHS1cADoQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=wealthy+blue+1700s+everyday+dress+England&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..33i299.6086.9571..9971...1.0..0.532.532.5-1......0....1.L75omimBcPY&ei=QOMOXKCkKK28ggetuIHQAw&client=safari&prmd=sivn&biw=1024&bih=672&hl=en-US#imgrc=SkPOtXn0IwvfCM&imgdii=ZAJkML6ATJjzKM)

Iris soon returned with the promised breakfast "Here you go, Clara. Oh, I forgot to remind you. The son of one of your father's partners in business will be arriving from the colonies today! He's your age! Isn't that exciting?"

Clara scoffed "Of course father would agree to that merchant's son coming over. He's been trying to marry me off for months." she chuckled "I bet you my pearl necklace that his first impression will be a self-absorbed, typical rich boy."

Iris chuckled a little as well "First impression? Self absorbed? Typical? That's how everyone tries to play themselves off as these days, Clara."

"The more chances of me winning then, hm?" Clara winked.

Iris shook her head with amusement before leaving to do the laundry.

~~~

"Clara, why are you still in such clothing?" her mother, Beverly, asked, crossing her arms "You know that we have a guest arriving anytime now!"

Clara rolled her eyes "Mother, I have no intention of impressing yet another man you want to marry me off to!"

"You're too smart for your own good, Clara. Your quick toungue will get you into trouble one day, I know it. You do as well. If you spoke in such a way to a man, he would not hesitate to hit you."

Clara kissed her mother on the cheek "Thank you for looking out for me mother, but, I belong to no one. If they hit me, I don't care the damage I'll tell them off. No one has the right to hurt another without good reasoning."

Beverly sighed "Just try to remain formal, alright?"

"Mother, I'm free-spirited, not an idiot."

~~~

The merchant's son arrived early that evening, just in time for supper.

"Ronald! Welcome!" Clara's father, William, greeted 'Ronald' apparently, warmly "I look forward to discussing our buisness. Please, meet my daughter Clara." he gestured for her to step forward.

"Hello, I am very pleased to meet you!" Ronald kissed Clara's hand, causing her to internally gag "Perhaps we can get to know eachother when I'm not working?"

Clara desperately wanted to roll her eyes "Of course we can. Thank you for such a _kind_ offer."

"Of course, my lady, anything for such a beautiful woman deserving of a wealthy man such as myself!"

There goes the snobbiness, she got to keep her necklace she guessed.

==========

 

Sorry it's short, but it's an introduction so there isn't much to add right now. I hope you enjoyed cause now I just added another story to manage to my shoulders! :D Guess we know where Hannah got the confidence and sass from.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I both know that this isn't ending well.

Dinner was tense for Clara. No one but Ronald and her father were speaking, and only to eachother. She looked to her younger sister Annalise. Through eye contact they decided that they were going to find a way to get out of the tense air and into the cool, soothing garden.

"Clara." William grabbed his daughter's attention "Why don't you play one of your songs to Ronald later? I'm sure he'd love that. Wouldn't you, Ronald?"

"Please Mr. Johnson, call me Ron. Of course I'd love to listen to one of her songs if she wishes to play one." Ronald responded politely.

William looked at Clara expectantly, with a look of 'You better say yes or else', Clara sighed "Of course I will. Perhaps I'll sing you the lullaby I used to sing to Annalise when she was younger?"

"That sounds lovely." Ronald responded with a, clearly fake, smile.

"Daddy, may I be excused?" Annalise asked, giving her puppy eyes "And could Clara come with me? Pleeeease?"

William sighed "Annalise, you know the rules."

Annalise looked at her plate "You cannot leave the table unless all of your food has been finished."

"And what course are we on?"

"Two."

"And how many courses of this meal to we have left?"

"Three."

William smiled "Correct. Now, back to business Ron."

 _Well, that certainly didn't work. I suppose Anna and I are stuck here_. Clara was certainly feeling a little trapped Ronald is taking the joy away from supper. she observed the conversation silently _Then again... supper is always tense. This family lost it's light and love long long ago..._

Her oldest brother was the jokester in the family, the only one who could make the tensest situations light hearted. But he died, it was suicide. They had no idea that all of those jokes were made to mask self-hatred. After that, they turned into your stereotypical wealthy family, looking out only for their money and the public's view of them.

Clara didn't even realize her mother was calling her name "Clara?"

"Oh, my apologies. I got myself lost in my thoughts. What is it mother?"

Beverly hummed "Well Clara, while your father is discussing business with Ron, I must ask you to try to get along with Mr. Saunters. He would be a great suitor and-"

"No mother, I'm not going to allow you to force me into one of your crazy plans to marry me off. If I get married, it will be to someone whom I love. Not someone who will give you more money to... to buy yourself more fancy dresses!" Clara retorted angrily "I refuse to be given away!" she stood "Forget the stupid rules! I'm leaving!"

~~~

Clara was in the garden, venting to herself "Everytime anyone whom could be a suitable... suitor! Mother makes it her personal mission to get us together. This is not how she raised me. If this is what she wanted..." Clara sighed "No... it wasn't until after... he was gone that she started doing this."

"Clara, are you alright?" Iris sat down next to her friend "I saw you run out..."

"No, I'm not, actually..." Clara responded tiredly "Iris, I may be overreacting. After all, these things are... normal. But I can't help but daydream of a simple life, in a simple house. On a quiet street. Just me and my chosen family, happy."

"I understand how you feel." Iris responded longingly "I lost my freedom when I was seven. I dream of my freedom everyday, Clara. But it's just so far out of reach! I'm both black and a woman. I have no rights at all." she leaned on her elevated hand "I don't even know how to read..."

"God, I'm sorry Iris." Clara sighed "I know that you have it so much worse. I just... can't help but wonder why I'm like this."

"Well." Iris said, offering a comforting hug "Then we stick together! We'll make it through if we support one another, right?" she awaited an answer.

Clara hesitated before nodding confidently "Right."

~~~

"So Ron." William leaned back in his chair "Your father's proposal is certainly interesting..." he sighed, thinking things through "Alright, if you can get my daughter to love you by the end of your visit, in three months, you have my blessing to marry her."

Ronald wanted to throw up, this was nowhere near what he wanted. Yes, he truly was here for business, but of course his father just wanted to gain more money "W-wonderful, sir. Where do you think she is now? Perhaps she could sing me that song?" he said with a forced smile.

"Probably in the garden." William waved his hand as if to shoo the young man off "Go on."

~~~

Iris left, needing to continue her duties. Shortly thereafter, Ronald arrived, causing Clara to internally groan "Hello Miss Clara. It's lovely to finally have a moment alone to speak with you."

Clara stood striding over to him confidently "Listen to me Mr. Perfection. I know that beneath this business stuff there's a cruel plot to get us together so hear me out."

Ronald was taken aback a bit, but was intruiged by Clara's confident nature, she didn't seem afraid to talk back at all. Oddly attractive but then again... He barely knew her and had no wish of marrying her. He straightened himself "Go on."

"I can tell that you don't want to marry me as much as I want to punt you to Mars. I know that look in your eye because I have it myself when it comes to these things." Ronald tilted his head, urging her to go on "So let us just try to avoid each other at all costs, alright? No speaking to one another unless needed. So basically, pretend that we don't know that the other exists and we go on with our lives. Alright?"

Ronald thought it over, nodding his head "Yeah, that actually sounds wonderful." he would do anything to displease his father, he couldn't imagine how anyone could _possibly_ be so _cruel_ to their own _child_! The look on his father's face when he returns with no news of a wedding, it would be priceless "You have yourself a deal Clara."

Oh, bit little did either know that there was a whole lot of track left of his crazy roller coaster before it was done.

 

==========

 

Oh Ronald, little do you know that your thoughts will become hypocritical in the future. Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..... heh.... ugh.

So how was the chapter. Any suggestions for situations that will completely defy anything made in this deal due to pure badluck (or good luck depending on your point of view)?


	3. Ronald

Ronald fell on his bed with a loud sigh "This is absolutely ridiculous!" he sat up, crossing his lags and leaning on his arms before continuing to vent to himself "I was for certain that my father actually trusted me to take care of the business. Why am I so surprised that it was all a silly move to gain financial advantage? By having me married to the daughter of one of the richest men in England." he tapped his fingers on his leg "Although, she didn't seem so bad."

He rolled off the bed and walked towards his desk, pulling out a paper and quill.

_Dear Father,_

_I am going to express myself with a mere three words. I hate you. I hope that gets my point across. How dare you try to have me married without my consent. Sir, I have no respect for a man who treats his son as though he was raising him to be accustomed to a woman's life. You cannot just marry me off._

_Your absolutely furious son,_

_Ronald_

He sighed "I can't send him that..." he crumpled up the paper, throwing it across the room "I suppose that I will just have to go with Miss Clara's plan then." he straightened his coat "How bad could this possibly be? I am still able to assist Mr. Johnson with the business. It will be just as I wanted it!" he hesitated "...with everyone trying to push Miss Clara and I together..."

He stood up, exiting his bedroom. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a servant racing towards him "Sir!" the woman curtsied "Sir, Mr. Johnson has set it up for you and Clara to go down the the harbor. She's never been there before, Mr. Johnson is certain that you wouldn't mind telling Clara about ships and other things there."

Ronald groaned internally _Of course..._ "Of course!" he plastered on a fake smile.

"Wonderful!" the woman smiled "Please treat Clara well, I would hate it if something were to happen to the woman who is my main master."

Ronald tilted his head "What is your name young lady?"

She smiled "Iris, sir."

Ronald nodded before turning back to his room to prepare himself for a walk. Once he got inside he groaned "This will most definitely be interesting."

 

==========

 

Sorry it's short. But here's more getting to know past Ronald.


	4. Harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald and Clara go down to the harbour. It goes well... until it doesn't. :)

Clara smoothed down her yellow dress ((This: https://www.google.com/search?q=1750s+style+wealthy+england+dress&client=

safari&hl=en-us&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjS1KaW753fAhVhmuAKHTaYDd4Q_AUoAXoECBUQAQ&biw=

1024&bih=672&dpr=2#imgrc=xyu7FzxwR7EG_M))

She did everything she could to avoid eye contact with the tall man. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he began to speak.

"So you aren't out of the house much, are you Miss Clara? How often do you leave?" he looked at her with quite the curiosity. He seemed to pity her a little, actually. She brushed off the thought however.

"No, I'm not." she responded, monotone "I only leave when I am going to a party or something of the sorts. Every once and a while I am allowed to go out with Iris to buy food and other supplies we need."

Ronald nodded, soon enough, they arrived at the harbor.

"Wow..." Clara stared at the ships with wide eyes, she had never looked at one properly before "It is so... words cannot even describe. It's just... magnificent. I cannot believe I have never laid my eyes on something so wonderful!"

"You have... you have never seen a ship before?" Ronald asked curiously.

Clara simply shook her head as she continued to stare in awe as the workers loaded the ship with cargo, Ronald smiled "Would you like to stand on one?"

"What?"

"Stand on one." he persisted "They will know who I am, I am sure they would allow me to take you on the ship before it leaves the harbour."

Clara blinked "But... why?"

"Well." he started "Clara, I know that it must be difficult to be around someone whom your parents are trying to marry you off to. But Perhaps it doesn't have to be that way for us. Maybe we could be friends?"

Clara hesitated "I do not know about friends, but... I suppose we do not have to hate eachother. Perhaps once we know eachother well enough, we could be friends."

Ronald smiled widely "Alright then, let's go!"

~~~

It took some convincing but they were allowed on the ship. It made Ronald grin as Clara explored the ship in wonder, as though she were a child.

"Magnificent, truly megnificent..." Ronald commented once Clara returned to his side "This is a very nice ship. Probably a newer model."

That was when Clara noticed slaves being loaded off another ship, causing her happy expression to drop. They looked exaughsted, skinny and miserable. There were children crying, adults too. Some looked half dead. She also noticed dead slaves being hauled away, those who, didn't survive the journey. _Iris had to go through that?_  terror ran through her at the thought.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Ronald's words felt far away from her ears.

_Iris had to suffer through that, Iris could have died. Iris was so young. My best friend could have died!_

"Clara!" Ronald grabbed her shoulders, snapping her away from her thoughts "Clara, what is wrong with you!?"

Clara shoved his hands off of her shoulders "I wish to go home, don't talk to me. Just don't ever talk to me. Forget what I said, I do not wish to speak with you."

Ronald blinked, shocked, then he realized what was happening so he dashed after her "Clara- Clara! What did I do!?"

Clara spun around "How many times have you watched your father load slaves onto a ship and done nothing about it? I am certain the answer is zero!"

Clara, being the impulsive person she was, she marched right up to the man guarding the slaves and began yelling! _Is she brave or insane?_

"-I cannot believe this- How do you allow human beings to be treated like objects!?" Clara finished.

"Shut up, woman. You do not understand what is going on here. Has your father taught you anything about showing respect for men?" the guard responded angrily.

"I have a name! And so do those people over there!" she shot back, gesturing to the enslaved people "Of course he has taught me respect! But you do not seem to deserve it, do you?"

"Why you-" he grabbed her arm roughly "Do you know who you're speaking to? I have a high position in the Johnson trade company, I have so much authority I could have you thrown into jail for just speaking to me like that."

Clara smirked "Now, I wonder how my father, Willliam Johnson, would feel if his much less wealthy worker got his daughter thrown in jail for merely speaking the truth?"

Ronald watched, awestruck as the man immediately let go of Clara's arm and backed up "F-fine. I'll let you find with a... warning. Run along now."

Clara rolled her eyes as she left, walking past Ronald as if he wasn't even there. Ronald had seen pretty women. But that, _dang_ that was freaking hot.

But in Clara's head, she was thinking about how not only did her father owned slaves, but sold them too. She was about to have a very heated argument.

 

==========

 

Oof, historical inaccuracy to what would have probably happened to Clara in that moment and how the British's system worked, but, EH. Since when did I ever care if anything actually lined up to how things worked? Trust me, Clara is very kind, really she is. But we've been catching her in bad moods. She's like Hannah I guess. Impulsive and not afraid to be herself, but kind and willing to help others. She usually gives everyone a chance but she tends to be cold towards suitors as you have seen.


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gives Clara advice.

Clara stared down at the people on the streets below. Grounded. She was a grown adult... grounded.

Iris entered Clara's room with a tray which carried two tea cups and a tea pot "I thought you might want some tea after arguing with your father."

Clara gave a thankful smile "Thank you Iris. I don't understand how anyone could treat you differently because you look different." she shook her head "Some people, honestly..."

"So this means your little outing with Ronald did not end very well either did it?" Iris asked as she poured to cups carefully.

Clara sighed "No, not really. But it was not all terrible! I got to walk on a real ship. We got along...  I just could not stay there with him, not while knowing he assists in something so horrifying."

Iris hummed with thought "Perhaps he is not as bad as it seemed? I mean- I obviously agree no one should be selling other humans, since I am a victim of such an act. But maybe there's something good trapped under all of those bad things, and it just needs the chance to be freed. Maybe your the wake up call a man like Ronald needs to change his views on slavery. Perhaps you could show him a light he's never seen."

"So you think I should get to know who he is as a person better? And give my opinions in a less... angered way?"

Iris nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, I'll try. Perhaps you're right, maybe he's worth trying to get to know. I'll speak with him once my father allows me to leave my room the day after tomorrow." Clara said with a hopeful smile "This time, it will hopefully go right. Thank you Iris, I suppose I did act a bit irrationally."

"Of course, anything for a friend."

 

===========

 

IT'S SHORT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
